1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a decoder supporting multiple code rates and code lengths.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory arrays often have limited endurance. The endurance of the memory array is typically contingent on usage pattern and wear. In addition, the endurance depends on a type of the non-volatile memory array used. For example, memory arrays with multi-level cell (MLC) NAND media typically have a lower endurance than memory arrays with single-level cell (SLC) NAND media. To protect user data stored to memory arrays from corruption, which may be caused by a diminished endurance, parity data can be generated and stored along with user data to facilitate error detection and/or correction. Decoding of parity data can be time consuming and resource intensive. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide more efficient mechanisms for decoding parity data.